Always you
by Devykahn
Summary: Genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen!    Jasper besitzt ein Paar schwarzer Cowboystiefel, die er nie benutzt, Edward hat seine ganz eigenen Fantasien über Jasper und diese Stiefel. Was passiert, wenn Jasper sie doch einmal trägt?  all human


Diese Story ist original von `green-gremling´. Ich hab sie nur so gut ich konnte übersetzt.  
Original-Link: .net/s/5228084/1/bAlways_b_bYou_b

Always you! 

Diese verflixten Stiefel! Dabei sind sie nicht einmal praktisch. Sie stehen einfach so im Schuhschrank und sahen ihn an. Das einzig praktische an ihnen war ihre Farbe. Schwarz passt zu allem. Es war nicht so, als ob der Besitzer sie jemals tragen würde. Er ließ sie einfach in diesem Schrank um Edward anzustarren. Für ihn waren sie zu protzig, zu umständlich und viel zu erotisch.

Jasper hatte Edward einmal gefragt, was er von ihnen hielte. Seine einzige Antwort darauf war, dass er gerne mal sehen würde, wie Jasper sie trug, damit sie nicht nur Platz im Schuhschrank belegten. Nicht erwähnt hatte er, dass er ihn _nur _in diesen Stiefeln sehen wollte. Ja, diese Stiefel kamen in einer Menge Träume über seinen Mitbewohner und besten Freund vor. Sie waren außerdem das einzige Ding zwischen ihrer Freundschaft, und Mr. Whitlock auf den Küchentisch drücken und so heftig nehmen, dass er tagelang nicht mehr richtig laufen kann.

Ernsthaft, es ist gut, dass diese Stiefel den Schuhschrank nie verließen, denn wenn Edward Jasper jemals darin sah, würde ihre lebenslange Freundschaft ruiniert sein. Diese verflixten Stiefel waren in Edwards Augen die schlimmste Folter und dennoch brauchte er täglich seine gewisse Dosis.

Jasper erwischte Edward einige Male dabei, wie er sie anstarrte, und er träumte davon, dass sein Freund _ihn_ eines Tages mal so ansah. Es lag so unbeschreiblich viel Lust in Edwards Blick, wenn er Jaspers schwarze Cowboystiefel betrachtete. Er wussten nicht einmal, warum er diese blöden Dinge behalten hatte. Gekauft hatte er sie nur auf Alice´s drängen und als sie ihn zum Teufel schickte, da er ihr gestand schwul zu sein, gab es eigentlich keinen Grund mehr sie zu behalten. Sie waren einfach nicht sein Stil. Die Absätze waren zu hoch und sie hatten etwas zu viel Plateau. Nachdem er sie einmal für zehn Minuten getragen hatte, schmerzten seine Füße und er zog sie mit der Absicht aus sie nie wieder zu tragen. Sie waren wohl das Unnützeste, das er jemals gekauft hatte und doch behielt er sie, nur um den verlangenden Blick in Edwards Augen zu sehen, auch wenn er nicht auf ihn selbst gerichtet war.

Rosalie neckte ihn einmal damit ob er beabsichtigte die Verführung in Person zu sein, nur weil er eben blöderweise diese Stiefel gekauft hatte. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte, es wäre so, obwohl es nur eine einzige Person gab, von der er bemerkt werden wollte. Aber der war zu beschäftigt damit diese verfluchten Stiefel anzuschmachten um seinen ruhigen Mitbewohner zu bemerken.

Doch Jasper war nicht länger dazu bereit auf diesen Kerl zu warten, der ihn ohnehin nur als eine Art Bruder wahrnahm. Ab heute Nacht wird ausgegangen. Er war Single und auf der Suche. Und der beste Weg seine Suche anzufangen ist ein Speed-Dating. Also, heute gab es Speed-Dating und er solle verdammt sein, wenn diese verfluchten Schuhe ihm nicht dabei halfen wenigstens irgendein Männerherz zu erobern.

Sie waren weg! Er war von der Arbeit nachhause gekommen, bereit für einen schmutzigen Blick auf die Stiefel die einen großen Part seiner Tagträume einnahmen, aber sie waren nicht da. Jetzt wusste er nicht was er tun sollte, wenn Jasper es leid war und sich ihrer endgültig entledigt hatte. Auch wenn sie nur Dekoration waren, er mochte sie da. Er mochte die Gedanken, die sie hervorbrachten und die Art wie sie den kompletten Schuhschrank dominierten, als ob er dafür gemacht wurde.

„Jazz!" rief er die Treppe hinauf. „Hast du Lust mit mir um die Häuser zuziehen?" Auf eine der alten Sofas hinsetzend betete Edward dafür, dass Jasper ja sagte. Nur damit er einen Vorwand hatte, ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er seine Lippen, die er so gerne küssen würde aber nicht konnte, um die Bierflasche schloss.

„Habe bereits Pläne!" schrie Jasper zurück und Edwards Herz sank zu Boden. Er hatte nie Pläne, die Edward nicht mit einschlossen und wenn sie heute etwas vorgehabt hätten wüsste er es. Seines Wissens nach hatte Jasper nie einen festen Freund und die beiden waren unmittelbar nach Jaspers furchbaren Coming – Out vor Alice zusammengezogen. Edward verfluchte innerlich diese kleine Hexe, als er daran dachte wie sehr sie Jasper durch ihre Reaktion verletzt hatte. Es stimmte zwar, dass alle außer Jasper wussten wie sehr Alice in ihn verliebt war, dennoch hätte sie seine Aufrichtigkeit respektieren und ihn beistehen müssen, wie ein guter Freund, der sie ja zu sein schien, es tun sollte.

„Oh! Irgendetwas Schönes?" fragte Edward und versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen, was ihm allerdings ziemlich misslang. Er wollte nicht, dass Jasper bemerkte wie sehr er sich doch an seine ständige Präsenz gewöhnt hatte. Als ob er süchtig nach diesem blondhaarigen Texaner war. Ist es nicht das, was Liebe ist? Eine Sucht?

„Speed – Dating. Ich dachte, es ist höchste Zeit, dass ich mich mal in der Szene umsehe." Antwortete Jasper knapp und stach dabei ein riesiges Loch in Edwards Herz. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Jasper so tief sinken würde nur um Mr. Right zu finden. Schon gar nicht, wenn er sich selbst jeden Tag danach sehnte dieser zu sein oder wenigstens als etwas anderes bemerkt zu werden als nur ein Freund.

„Oh." War alles was Edward heraus brachte. Nicht nur, dass er die Stiefel verloren hatte, jetzt würde er auch noch den gutaussehenden Mann verlieren, der sie in seinen Träumen trug. Zuerst die Stiefel, dann der Mann den er liebte. Konnte der Tag noch schlimmer werden?

Er hatte die letzten paar Wochen damit verbracht das richtige Outfit für heute Abend zu finden. Eigentlich wollte er etwas momentan angesagtes tragen aber stattdessen trug er Stiefel mit hohen Absätzen, mit denen er tagelang richtiges Gehen geübt hatte. Hunderte Kleidungsstücke hatte er zu seinen Stiefeln anprobiert, bis er etwas passendes fand. Dieses Mal würde er sie länger tragen als bloß zehn Minuten und die Aufmerksamkeit genießen, die er dadurch hoffentlich erhalten würde.

Am oberen Absatz der Treppe blieb er stehen und hinterfragte noch einmal seine geistige Gesundheit, wegen dem was er beabsichtigte zu tun. Er trug ein Baumwollhemd, welches er etwas offen ließ, ein Paar beinahe hautenge Denim Jeans, die seine Kurven gerade richtig zur Geltung brachten ohne seiner Männlichkeit zu schaden und natürlich diese verdammten Stiefel. Er war sich sicher gut auszusehen und er hoffte, dass jemand anderes dies heute Nacht ebenfalls fand. Er wollte über Edward hinweg kommen und der einzige Weg dafür war jemanden zu finden, der ihn aus seinen Gedanken wischte.

„Wie sehe ich aus?" fragte er in einem gespielt fröhlichen Ton. Er wusste, dass es sich selbst gegenüber nicht fair war den einzigen Mann von dem er jemals ein Kommentar über sein Aussehen haben wollte zu Einem zu bringen, aber er wollte wenigstens ein einziges Kompliment von diesen perfekten Lippen hören. Auch wenn es nur seinen Stiefeln galt. Doch als er keine Antwort bekam sah er auf. Edward starrte ihn mit diesem Blick an von dem Jasper träumte. Sicher, Jasper wusste, dass es nur diese verflixten Stiefel waren, die Edward dazu brachten ihn so anzusehen, sonst nichts. Er sollte nicht überrascht sein, immerhin sehnte sich Edward nach diesen Stiefeln schon seit er hier eingezogen war.

An ihm vorbeigehend schnappte er sich seine Autoschlüssel und die Notiz, auf der die Adresse des Speed-Datings geschrieben stand. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass er den Ort ohne Schwierigkeit finden würde. Es lag in einem Teil von Seattle den er sehr gut kannte, also kein Problem.

„Es könnte spät werden." informierte er Edward ruhig. „Aber ich werde versuchen leise zu sein um dich nicht zu stören." Er drehte sich um, fand sich Gesicht an Gesicht mit Edward wieder. Jasper hatte nicht einmal gehört wie Edward vom Sofa aufstand aber hier war er, genau vor ihm, blockierte den Ausgang.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin!" knurrte sein Freund besitzergreifend und blickte Jasper einige Male von oben nach unten an bevor er sich seine Lippen leckte.

„Sei nicht dumm. Ich muss damit beginnen auszugehen!" lachte Jasper schwach und versuchte das Ganze zu einer Art Witz zu machen um seine Verwirrtheit und Erregung, so nah bei Edward zu stehen, zu überspielen. Plötzlich fasste einer von Edwards muskulösen Armen um Jaspers Taille und zog ihn eng an dessen Körper heran. Da bemerkte er wie erregt Edward allein durch seinen Anblick war, oder vielmehr der Anblick der Stiefel.

„Nein wirst du nicht!" grollte der gegen sein Ohr, knabberte an Jaspers Nacken und fuhr dann mit seiner Zunge über den Biss. Zitternd wegen des erfüllten Traumes rang Jasper um Selbstkontrolle, weil er wusste, dass Edward ihn nur wegen der Stiefel wollte.

„Eddie." wimmerte der Blonde schwach, drückte gegen Edwards Brust in der Hoffnung die Umarmung zu lösen. Dies brachte ihn dazu Jasper noch fester zu halten, hielt ihn an seiner Brust gefangen während er seinen Nacken küsste und mit der Zunge liebkoste. Er bemerkte nicht einmal wie Edwards geniale Finger an seinem Shirt arbeiteten bis es offen war und seine gebräunte Brust Edwards hungrigen Blick ausgesetzt war.

Als es offen war, hob er Jasper hoch als ob er nichts wiegen würde, trug ihn in die Küche und warf ihn auf den Küchentisch. Edward war augenblicklich auf ihm drauf, verschlang Jaspers Nacken und Brust geradezu, während seine Hände den Rest von Jaspers Körper neckten und erkundeten.

„Ed." versuchte Jasper es erneut, atemlos von der Neckerei und dem wahr gewordenem Traum. Er wollte nicht wegen der Stiefel benutzt werden, er wollte, das Edward ihn liebte. Dass er ihn anbetete für das was er war, nicht was er trug.

Edward hörte allerdings nicht, er erkundete weiter Jaspers Brust, reizte seine Brustwarzen mit der Zunge. Seine Finger sanft Jaspers Körper hinab streichelnd, fuhr er den Bund seiner Jeans nach, bevor er mit dem Zeigefinger den Reisverschluss auf und auffuhr, spürte die angespannte Erektion, die Jasper zu verleugnen versuchte. Auch wenn Jasper wusste, dass es falsch war, warf er seinen Kopf zurück und gab bei dem Gefühl von Edwards Finger auf sich ein lüsternes Stöhnen von sich.

Leise stöhnend versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, warum dies so falsch war. Warum sie aufhören sollten. Aber der Genuss des Gefühls Edward auf sich zu haben machte es schwer klar zudenken. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens fiel ihm doch wieder der Grund ein.

„Bitte Edward." wimmerte er. „Nicht." Laut auf keuchend versuchte er Edward zu stoppen, als dieser seine Hose nach unten ziehen wollte. Mit wenig Erfolg. Dieser knurrte laut als er das Fehlen von Jaspers Unterwäsche bemerkte, während er die Jeans seine Beine hinab zog und bei den Stiefeln stoppte. „Das ist nicht richtig." fuhr Jasper fort, gegen Edward und seine eigene Lust ankämpfend. „Du benutzt mich nur wegen der Stiefel." Edward starrte geschockt auf Jasper hinunter.

„Nein!" grollte er, lehnte sich wieder hinunter und leckte mit seiner Zunge Jaspers Nackenbeuge. „Nicht die verflixten Stiefel. Du!" Nachdem er dies gesagt hatte fuhr er fort Jasper Körper zu verschlingen, seine Hände langten nach unten um Jaspers Hoden sanft zu umfassen und drückte sie neckisch.

„Edward, das ist nicht richtig!" versuchte er weiterhin zu argumentieren, keuchend, während Edward weiterhin mit ihm spielte. Jedes gesprochene Wort klang schwächer und schwächer und vermisste die Überzeugungskraft die es bräuchte ihn zu stoppen. Er versuchte verzweifelt an Edwards Worten zu glauben, dass er ihn wollte und nicht die Stiefel, obwohl er die Wahrheit wusste. „Eddie." begann Jasper, darum kämpfend seinen Verstand wieder klar zubekommen, sodass er sich wieder daran erinnern konnte warum dies so falsch war. Aber alle Argumente verschwanden, als Edward einen mit Speichel befeuchteten Finger gegen seine Körperöffnung presste.

Dem Verlangen nachgebend, wölbte sich Jasper auf dem Tisch, öffnete seine Beine weiter damit es Edward leichter fiel ihn zu dehnen. Sein Körper gewann die Überhand und er griff nach Edwards Hemd und riss es auf. Knöpfe flogen durch die Küche. Seine Muskeln zuckten, als Jasper es von Edwards Körper riss und unachtsam weg warf, ganz egal wo es landen würde. Ein wenig aufsitzend griff Edward zum Bund seiner eigenen Jeans, öffnete sie schnell und ließ seinen Penis ins Freie springen.

„So verdammt sexy!" knurrte Edward, als er mit einem bewundernden Blick auf Jasper hinab sah. Jasper lag einfach nur mit vor Lust verschleiertem Blick auf dem Tisch und blickte zu Edward hoch. Das war alles wovon er je geträumt hatte. Nachdem sie sich einige Minuten lang angestarrt hatten, gab Edward seinem Verlangen nach, legte sich über den Engel seiner Träume. Er hob Jaspers Beine über seine Schultern und drang geradezu in ihn ein, zu erregt um es langsam anzugehen. Vor Schmerz aufschreiend fühlte sich Jasper, als ob er bei Edwards Größe zerreißen würde. Obwohl er versucht hatte ihn vorzubereiten, dafür war es nicht genug.

Bewegungslos ruhte Edward auf ihm, küsste die Tränen von der Wange, wartete darauf, dass sich Jasper an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte ihn so abrupt ihn sich zu haben. Schließlich öffnete Jasper die Augen, fing Edwards Blick auf und nickte ihm als Zeichen dafür, dass er bereit für mehr war, zu. Nach dieser kleinen Geste begann Edward sich wieder zu bewegen und steigerte ziemlich schnell die Geschwindigkeit, rückte den Tisch quietschend quer durchs Zimmer.

Edward hatte immer davon geträumt, ihr erstes Mal würde sanft und zärtlich sein, aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er schaffte es nicht seine Geschwindigkeit zu zügeln. Er brauchte Jasper in diesem Augenblick mehr als die Luft zum atmen und er fühlte das dieser Moment geradezu danach verlangte, dass ihre Vereinigung hart und schnell war.

Als die Minuten verstrichen fühlten beide wie sich ihr Verlangen steigerte, beide immer näher an ihren Höhepunkt brachte. Edward fasste nach unten, umschoss Jaspers Penis fest mit der Hand und begann in parallel zu seinen Bewegungen zu reiben und brachte so Jasper schnell zur Erlösung. Als dieser sich während er kam um ihn herum zusammenzog , alles aus ihm herausholte, was nur ging, fühlte Edward sich selbst abheben. Drei Stöße später explodierte er in ihm und schrie Jaspers Namen bis er heiser war. Zu einem verschwitztem Haufen zusammenbrechend, war ihre einzige Gesellschaft ihr heftiger Atem.

Jasper wusste nicht wie lange er keuchend dalag bis sein Verstand zurückkehrte. Eigentlich war es das Gefühl von engem Leder und Jeansstoff an seinen Knöcheln die ihn mit einem Schlag in die Realität zurückbeförderten. Nicht nur, dass er fast nackt auf dem Tisch lag, auf dem er fast jede Mahlzeit einnahm sondern er wurde gerade von dem Mann den er liebte benutzt. Nur weil er sich dazu entschlossen hatte diese verflixten Stiefel zutragen die schon vielzulange im Schuhschrank standen. Zorn machte sich in ihm breit als er auf Edwards erschöpftes Gesicht neben sich sah. Gegen Edwards Schulter schlagend wartete er nicht mal ab um zusehen wie er mit einem Blums zu Boden fiel.

„Wie konntest du nur?" keuchte er und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten die, bei dem Gedanken was gerade eben passiert war, über sein Gesicht zu rollen drohten. „Wie konntest du mich nur so benutzen? Ich dachte, ich wäre dein Freund!" Eine einzelne Träne glitt über seine Wange als er Edward anstarrte. Seine Hose nach oben ziehend, entledigte er sich schnell seiner Cowboystiefeln und warf sie Edward an den Kopf. Der saß immer noch dort wo er gelandet war und starrte Jasper erschrocken an. „Zu glauben ich wäre in dich verliebt…" flüsterte Jasper kopfschüttelnd, sah zu Boden und verließ den Raum als er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Eine Sekunde später trafen Jaspers herzzerreißende Worte Edward wie ein Schlag. Er liebte ihn. Jasper liebte in tatsächlich. Auf seine Füße springend rannte er Jasper nach und nahm den weinenden Jungen in den Arm.

„Lass mich allein." schluchzte er, klopfte schwach gegen Edwards Brust und versuchte sich zu befreien. „Die Stiefel sind in der Küche!" heulte er weiter. „Das ist was du wirklich willst! Lass mich einfach gehen!" Er sank in Edwards Armen zusammen und weinte bitterlich gegen dessen Brust.

„Das kann ich nicht." flüsterte er sanft ihn Jaspers Ohr, streichelte zärtlich über Jaspers nackten Rücken während dieser immer noch weinte. „Ich könnte mich nicht weniger um diese Stiefel scheren. Alles was ich will bist du." Bei diesen Worten fühlte er Jasper eher keuchen alsdas er ihn hörte.

„Nein!" begann Jasper leise, schüttelte seinen Kopf in Verleugnung. „Du warst nur heiß auf diese verflixten Stiefel!"

„Nicht die Stiefel, du!" knurrte Edward beinahe räuberrisch als er seine Umarmung vertiefte. „Es warst immer nur du. Selbst als wir noch Teenager waren. Du warst alles was ich wollte!" Jasper sah mit Tränen verhangenen Augen hoch und konnte die Ehrlichkeit, die über Edwards Gesicht stand lesen. „Immer du." Flüsterte dieser sanft, beugte sich hinunter und küsste Jasper zärtlich. „Immer du!"


End file.
